eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4021/4022 (21 June 2010)
Synopsis When Dot and Jean are struggling with Stacey’s baby cot, Whitney offers Ryan’s help. He gets roped in by Jean at the Slater’s and gets to work in Stacey’s room, but stops short when a horrified Stacey walks in in a towel, and orders him out. A flustered Ryan leaves, and when he relays what happened to Whitney she’s not surprised, she’d act the same too. Ryan makes amends by putting a teddy bear on Stacey’s doorstep. When Stacey realises it’s from Ryan she decides to go and say thank you, but when she knocks on the door she’s faced with a green-eyed Janine, who tells her that Ryan only kissed her for a bet. Max is put out when Abi takes him to lunch in the cafe, and tells him about her birthday plans with Tanya. Later, he surprises her with a very grown up tea with Lauren and Jordan. Max is pleased his efforts have gone down well, but it doesn’t last long, as he leaves Abi humiliated when she opens her present in front of Jordan – a Jedward Tape. Later, Abi’s still annoyed but Max wins her round with a pair of earrings. Abi’s delighted – she can’t believe Max got Tanya to agree to have her ears pierced! When Vanessa turns up at Max’s with a bottle of wine he talks about Tanya and the kids. Vanessa leaves Max with food for thought: any fool can see he’s still in love with his wife. A desperate Lucy steals money from the café to pay Adam for exam papers, but is caught out by a fuming Ian with CCTV evidence. Lucy gives him back the £100 but Ian calls the police, believing that she’s using the money for drugs. He hangs up, shocked, when a worried Lucy tells him that the money was for exam papers – she’s cheating. Ian asks her if £100 are all the papers will cost, before handing Lucy back the money. After her exam, Lucy tells Ian it went fine, and gives him back the £100. Ian’s proud of his daughter. A guilty Lucy later meets Adam and tells her she’s willing to pay him in kind for the exam papers. They are oblivious to Minty seeing them kiss. When Patrick invites Liz over for a bit of fun she turns up for dinner and Patrick’s mortified. Unaware that Liz can overhear, Lucas tells Patrick he doesn’t like the example he’s setting, but if Patrick wants to marry Liz he has his blessing. Later, Liz hints at the good news to Dot, and Patrick’s dismayed when Dot congratulates him. Things only get worse when the news spreads, but Liz assures Patrick she doesn’t want to get married. His relief is short-lived though, as Liz reveals that long term commitment will suit her fine. When Libby sees a loved-up Jodie and Darren in the Minute Mart planning a picnic Patrick is sympathetic, but she tells him she’s over Darren. She decides to plan a picnic too, and surprises Adam. But at the park, Libby’s more concerned with Darren, rushing to his aid when he chokes. In her aim to cover her embarrassment, Libby puts Adam down, and he leaves, disgraced. Glenda’s getting under Peggy’s feet at the Vic, and when Roxy asks her Mum to do a shift behind the bar it’s the last straw for Peggy, who announces she’s moving out. When Peggy’s packing to leave, Ronnie comes in and stops her – Glenda will move into Jack’s flat and Ronnie will move into the Vic. Credits Main cast *Actor as Character Category:Episode Category:2010 Episodes Category:Hour-long Episodes